Aún te odio, Potter
by Sthefynice
Summary: Sexto año. Draco Malfoy vive con el constante stress de la misión que se le fue encargada. Pero ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó a un Harry Potter obsesionarse con él.


**Aún te odio, Potter**

**Sinopsis: **Sexto año. Draco Malfoy vive con el constante stress de la misión que se le fue encargada. Pero ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó a un Harry Potter obsesionarse con él.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece acá, salvo la historia y mi apoyo incondicional para con el Drarry/Harco.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Las normales: relaciones chico/chico (Slash) Está ambientado en el Sexto Libro, aunque hace años que no lo he vuelto a leer, así que me perdonan ciertas incoherencias y el OCC que podrán notar. Es algo canon con su respectivo toque fanon, cómo buen fanfic que se respete. Oh, y palabras no muy educativas que ya a estas alturas deben de ser primordiales en ciertas lecturas.

No tengo Beta, así que si observan alguna falta que se me pasó por alto, por favor avisad.

**Notas Finales:**Este Oneshot pertenece al reto del Grupo "We Love Drarry" en Facebook. El reto consistía en elegir un video Drarry y escribir un fic basado o inspirado en él. Escogí **Better Than I Know Myself** de **Gaby M**, honestamente un Drarry-video tan hermoso, que si gustan pueden verlo antes, durante o después de empezar a leer. La canción por supuesto, es interpretada por el inigualable de **Adam Lambert**.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura~

* * *

**I.**

**T**odo empezó a finales de la primera semana. Sus vacaciones de verano fueron las peores que había tenido en la vida, aún podía recordar las risas lunáticas de su tía Bella y las mudas súplicas en los ojos de su madre. Su padre, evidentemente, estaba en Azkaban. Y el Señor Oscuro cómo castigo, no lo quería liberar. Dicho acto había representado un golpe directo al orgullo de la familia, y Draco, cómo hijo único y heredero de la fortuna universal, le correspondía (y dicho sea de paso, le tocaba, porque no había ninguna otra opción), dar la cara por su familia. Llevar el peso del apellido Malfoy en su espalda y hombros, una carga sin duda honorable y al mismo tiempo, pesada. Aún podía estremecerse cuando el Señor Oscuro le jaló su cabello con crueldad y en un demandante siseo le compartió que cuando terminara su misión, tendría el privilegio de llevar su marca. Draco quiso gritar, quiso estremecerse y negarse, incluso quiso escupirle en la cara. Pero tan pronto como hiciera algo de eso, sabía que hasta ahí llegaría su vida. Y lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y determinado a sobrevivir, era ver a su madre a salvo y el orgullo en los ojos de su padre cuando lo volviera a ver. Porque una de las primeras recompensas que pediría cuando matara a Albus Dumbledore, sería la liberación de su padre.

_Matar… _Draco sacudió la cabeza, tranquilizándose en todo lo posible para no poder hiperventilar. Había visto demasiadas torturas y muertes éste verano cómo para estar lo suficientemente seguro que no quería presenciar algún otro asesinato en lo que resta de su vida. El sólo hecho de imaginar la palidez y falta de calor en la carne, la falta de vida en los ojos desorbitados y las expresiones de incredulidad y horror en las víctimas, le producían unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. Cosa que también había hecho con frecuencia en su verano. Curioso, se dijo mientras salía del Gran Comedor, con su larga capa negra ondeando tras sus pasos, tampoco es que muchas cosas agradables le sucedieron en sus vacaciones. Exceptuando los abrazos comprensivos de su madre, el apoyo incondicional de Blaise y Pansy y las pocas veces que su mente, ansiosa de transportarle a un lugar cálido y seguro, pensara en…

— ¿Potter? —Inquirió observando al moreno. Su voz había salido rasposa y ronca, desde que las clases habían comenzado se había aislado de todo mundo y muy rara vez hablaba. Demonios, si por Draco fuera, no querría volver a emitir sonido alguno; porque todo lo que expresara cuando estuviera sólo, serían sollozos estrangulados, maldiciones y lamentaciones que se escucharían tan patéticas, que inclusive él mismo se compadecía cuando alcanzaba a escucharse. Durante toda su vida había crecido con el estigma que todos los Malfoy´s son fuertes y su palabra es ley. Pues bien, eso no se aplicaba cuando veía a su padre suplicar por su vida y cómo éste le besaba los mugrientos y verdosos pies al Señor Oscuro cómo otra prueba más de su sumisión. A veces se enfurecía con su padre y se decepcionaba por lanzar sus creencias, _las _creencias que con tanto esmero y unos cuántos golpes de por medio le había propinado, para después verlo a él quebrar prácticamente todas las reglas en cuestión de segundos para con su Señor. Y para Draco, que ahora en ausencia de su progenitor tenga que hacer lo mismo mientras que cada vez su agudizo instinto de supervivencia le gritara lo contrario, le hacía sentir enfermo.

Parpadeando un poco para volver a la realidad, seguía observando al inusual y silencioso Harry Potter aún parado frente a él con una mirada determinada y cierto deje de ¿tristeza? que no tiene tiempo, explicación o lugar.

— Malfoy. —Respondió inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia él, en una clara señal de saludo y ¿respeto? ¿Respeto hacia él? ¿Qué _carajos_…?

Apretó su mandíbula inspeccionándolo. Por cuestión básica de supervivencia, no apartó ni por un segundo la mirada de encima de su enemigo. Su enemigo declarado casi oficial desde la tierna edad de once años. Él único por el cual se había interesado de verdad en sembrar una amistad con él. Aquél niño del cual desde que gateaba, imaginaba con estar con él, con ser su igual y del cual incluso, se había _enamorado _de lo poco, pero de igual manera, valioso que conocía.

_Harry Potter._

El-Niño-Que-Vivió, el Cara Rajada, San Potter y un montón de despectivos apodos que más adelante se encargaría de inventar. Porque era una jodida mentira el dicho que "El Tiempo cura todas las heridas", para Draco Malfoy, la mayoría de las cosas se aplicaban, pero en caso contrario. Con sus dieciséis años, a sólo meses de cumplir su mayoría de edad, si algún experto en Legeremancia intentara averiguar la herida emocional más profunda de él, llegaría al recuerdo del fatídico día en el que un niño, _el niño _de cabellos negros y ojos de un intenso esmeralda le miraran con odio y el más absoluto desprecio, rechazando su oferta de amistad, no sólo de una manera hostil y abiertamente grosera, sino que lo había hecho en su primer día de Hogwarts, lugar en donde desde pequeño, había anhelado estar para conocerle y ser su igual; sino que también le había rechazado delante de muchos niños presentes y ahí fue donde el orgullo y el ego herido Malfoy había reaccionado. Pues bien, Potter había firmado su sentencia al preferir estar sin él y anteponer a la rata asquerosa de la comadreja antes que él. Hizo lo que pudo para disimular y se aguantó muy bien las lágrimas de impotencia mientras caminaban hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry Potter, el tierno y peculiar chico que había conocido en las túnicas de Madame Malkin, el niño-que-vivió, el que se supone que sería su mejor amigo, le había negado a Draco lo que más ansiaba en el mundo, más que incluso los chocolates que le regalaba su madre directos desde Francia: Harry Potter le había negado su amistad y el privilegio de conocerlo.

Cuando se sentó en el taburete, intentó por todos los medios no cruzar mirada con él. ¿Así que Potter piensa que todos los Slytherins son malvados y que le sirven al Señor Oscuro? Pues bien, Draco Malfoy había tomado una brutal decisión: se convertiría en lo que más odia Potter para así darle motivos concretos de poder odiarle.

— ¿Malfoy? ¡¿Malfoy?! —Exclamó alarmado el Merlín de Roma y supo que nuevamente se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Por estar mirando a otro lado se perdió del semblante genuino de preocupación del Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? —Preguntó fastidiado arrastrando todo lo posible las palabras y diciendo su apellido de manera que suene todo lo posible a un insulto, lo normal.

Su mirada se desvió distraídamente a los anchos hombros del moreno y a su físico ya avanzado lo suficiente como para no catalogarlo más cómo un niño. Su voz estaba perdiendo finalmente el tinte juvenil de niño para transformarse en una voz poderosa y atrayente de hombre. Draco bufó para sus adentros, odiándose por ser cómo era, un jodido Mortífago maricón que su padre le negaría a la primera oportunidad. Se odió más por tratarse de Potter, porque _por supuesto_, en éste jodido mundo todo se trataba del más jodido de San Potter.

Sus ojos verdes, llenos de vida y valentía (estupidez, Draco agregaba para sí), parecían taladrarlo y cuando volteó su mirada, fue inevitable no perderse poco a poco en ellos.

— Malfoy, ¿sucede algo? Has estado muy distante desde que empezó el curso. No pareces el mismo. —La firme determinación en la voz del supuesto Salvador Mágico por poco le hace sonreír. Es cierto, pensó mientras se debatía entre hechizarlo o mandarlo al carajo por su osadía, el dicho sobre _"Nadie te conoce mejor que tu peor enemigo" _parecía tomar forma frente a él.

— ¿Y yo tendría que contestarte porque…?

—…Porque están pasando cosas raras y no necesito pensar mucho para buscar a un culpable. —Terminó mirándolo de arriba-abajo con desprecio. Desprecio que terminó por despertarle su ya de por sí, herido ego y, sin importarle los demás estudiantes presentes o precisamente por la falta de éstos mismos (ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirar a su alrededor), lo empujó con fuerza de los hombros hasta hacerlo trastabillar y sin más ceremonia, sacó su varita.

— Escúchame bien, Potter. ¡Me escuchas ahora porque no te lo volveré a repetir! —Le gritó, al borde de un colapso. No había comido bien en semanas y cualquier indicio de actividad física le producía mareo. Harry parecía percatarse de eso porque lo tomó en brazos antes de sufrir un desmayo.

— Te escucho, Malfoy. —Le respondió sin burla. Más bien, parecía sumamente preocupado. Draco alzó su mentón para comprobarlo y al verificar que lo estaba, se confundió. Iba a preguntar algo, pero Potter se le adelantó: — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

— ¡M-métete en tus asuntos, Potty! —Replicó avergonzado de sí mismo por no zafarse de su agarre, por no contar con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Aparte que en su aristocrático mundo, esa pregunta era catalogada cómo personal.

El moreno en cambio, no dijo nada y trató de incorporarlo, Malfoy había crecido unos diez centímetros más este año, pero estaba increíblemente pálido y delgado en una manera ya chocando a lo alarmante. Miró a su alrededor y, viéndose libre de no tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos, caminaba con Malfoy despacio, a su ritmo, sin forzarlo.

Fue cuando vio los interrogantes ojos del rubio que se limitó a contestar la muda pregunta: — Vamos a la enfermería, Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey puede ayudarte con tu problema.

"_¡Yo no tengo ningún jodido problema!"_ —Le provocaba decirle, a ver si se terminaba de hartar por él y dejarlo en paz, porque verdaderamente ésta bizarra situación de estar con él sin insultos y miraditas de odio de su parte, verdaderamente lo alarmaba.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, vio de reojo cómo Potter, atropelladamente, explicaba su "problema" y lo último que alcanzó a ver cuando lo acostaron en la camilla, fueron un par de esmeraldas verdaderamente preocupadas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o**

**U**n par de días después, Draco volvía a caminar con paso seguro y podía soltar todas las rabietas que quería, sin peligro alguno de desmayarse. Se sentía ligeramente mejor y más fuerte porque su organismo ya contaba con las vitaminas y proteínas que su cuerpo por semanas había protestado. Claro que aún cargaba con su stress, sobre cómo carajos iba a matar a Dumbledore y de paso planear una forma para que los Mortífagos invadieran el colegio. Durante estas últimas horas había devorado prácticamente todos los libros de Maleficio y Encantamientos en la biblioteca y hasta ahora, ninguno da con lo que necesita. Tuvo que incluso verse en la necesidad de pedirle a Snape, su jefe de Casa que le firmara un permiso especial para poder revisar la Sección Prohibida. Ahí de seguro lo encontraría, de por sí estaría allá mismo si no fuera porque tenía que realizar un pergamino de treinta centímetros sobre las propiedades, usos y ventajas de la poción "Dormir sin Sueño" y revisar la alineación de los planetas ésta noche, deberes relativamente sencillos, sin embargo, había dejado que las cosas se le acumularan por estar pendiente de su misión. Bueno, al menos ya contaba con el Armario…

Se detuvo en seco al observar al Trío Dorado caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba. Apretó la mandíbula, una parte suya estaba verdaderamente agradecida e incluso, _feliz _que Harry Potter le ayudara, la otra parte en cambio, estaba rabiosa por diferentes motivos que seguía desconociendo. Si, a veces sus reprimidas emociones podían asustarlo.

— ¿Qué miras tanto, hurón? ¿Acaso buscas pelea? —Soltó Weasel con una mueca verdaderamente burlesca, buscando así su varita.

— ¡Ron! —Siseó Granger, la sangre sucia, verdaderamente cabreada.

Draco alzó una ceja al verlos sumergidos en otra ardiente pelea, frecuente en ellos y al mismo tiempo, ajenos en su mundo. Se preguntó vagamente porque no daba la vuelta y se alejaba de allí, pero se descubrió a gusto porque desde hace varios días que no veía diversión alguna y tenía que admitir, que ése par era gracioso, de una manera Malfoy que consideraba inferior.

Escuchó un aclaramiento de garganta a su izquierda y a un serio Harry Potter murmurar:

— _Mufliato._

Draco parpadeó, aclarando sus ideas. ¿Acaso ése no era uno de los hechizos de Snape en los que…?

— Escúchame bien, Draco, porque no te lo volveré a repetir: sé que esto puede ser muy confuso para ti, pero necesito que hablemos. He tenido sueños últimamente confusos sobre ti y… —Se interrumpió, observando a sus amigos. Hermione, ahora con varita en mano, parecía absorta con Ron, al igual que éste con ella, pero no por eso debía presionar su suerte: — ¿Podemos vernos hoy en el baño de los prefectos, a eso de las 8pm… por favor?

Draco Malfoy abrió por un momento la boca y la cerró porque recordó de golpe que los Malfoy´s no se quedan boquiabiertos por nada ni por nadie. Su parte racional y la emocional parecían tener alguna pelea interna, no sabía que pensar ni mucho menos sentir, lo único que sabía era que los ojos del maldito Potter eran hermosos cuando le miraban de ésa manera, y lo otro que sabía era que no tenía mucho tiempo para actuar, porque sería sólo cuestión de segundos en que los lacayos del Salvador Gryffindor sospecharan de algo raro.

Así que sin más otra opción, Draco discretamente asintió, haciendo reír satisfecho al moreno y quitando el hechizo silenciador al instante. Draco parpadeó, ordenando a sus pies que se movieran y tratando por todos los medios de olvidar esa resplandeciente sonrisa que por error habrá visto, porque estaba completamente seguro que ese gesto no iba dirigido a él. Oh, y tendría que decirle a Severus que Potty había encontrado su libro, eso aclaraba perfectamente el misterio del porqué el Cara Rajada estaba sacando las calificaciones más altas de toda la clase, incluido las del mismo Draco.

* * *

**E**sa misma noche, con su uniforme formal de su casa, subió con parsimonia los escalones hasta dar con el baño de Prefectos. Se había tomado primero una relajante ducha antes de subir y le había costado convencer a Pansy que sólo iría a relajarse caminando sin rumbo fijo y no a cometer alguna locura. Blaise salió en su defensa, al fin y al cabo tenía una hora antes del toque de queda.

Cuando cerró despacio la puerta y miró al frente, se sorprendió al ver ya a Harry Potter sentado en los lavabos, aparentemente esperándolo. Draco volteó a su alrededor nervioso, sintiéndose en la necesidad de conjurar un _Tempo_, para averiguar qué tan tarde habría llegado cómo para que el Gryffindor ya se encontrara allí.

— Viniste, Malfoy. —Dijo Potter, resaltando este hecho cómo si él mismo no lo supiera ya. Lo que lo descolocó fue el tono jovial-casi de alivio- con qué lo dijo. Potter se bajó del lavabo y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar hacia él, murmurando otro _Mufliato _y un hechizo de seguro en la puerta.

Draco por poco se ríe con sorna.

— ¿Otra vez usando los hechizos del Príncipe Mestizo, Potty? Creí que a esta edad tendrías más ingenio para poder crear tus propios encantamientos.

Algo en lo que dijo pareció sorprender al moreno, deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente y mirándolo con verdadero asombro.

— ¿Conoces quién fue el Príncipe Mestizo, Malfoy?

Draco no pudo evitar remedar su pregunta exagerando más su aguda entonación. Todo esto con el fin de cabrearlo para poder así pasar a la acción con hechizos, porque joder, necesitaba la manera de desquitar parte de su tensión. No obstante, se sintió ligeramente decepcionado al ver al cuatro ojos sin alterarse por su acto mientras seguía mirándolo de manera expectante. Suspiró, y de mala gana le confesó:

— Sí, lo conozco. Porque aún vive.

Potter boqueó por un momento, asimilando la información. Luego se acercó a él en cierto aire cómplice, levantó un poco su capa para revelar una apetitosa manzana verde, tendiéndosela con cuidado. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar, le dijo:

— Toma. Te he visto muchas veces comerla, así que deduzco que son tus favoritas.

Draco, anonadado por saber que Potter, su némesis de toda su vida escolar, recuerda tan insignificante (pero de igual manera valioso) detalle, la tomó y sin pensar mucho, le dio un buen mordisco, haciendo sonreír más al Gryffindor.

Sintió que se ahogaba al decir las siguientes palabras, pero aunque mucha gente se mostrara escéptica ante ellos, los Malfoy´s tenían conciencia. Que la mayoría de las veces éstos no la quieran escuchar, es otra historia.

— Gracias, Potter. No sé qué planeas, pero ehh, gracias por la manzana y… lo de la otra vez.

Harry abrió la boca, bastante sorprendido por sus palabras. Draco sólo desvió la mirada, tratando de no sentir vergüenza en absoluto, ¿por qué debería? Minutos pasaron y sólo había silencio entre ellos, silencio que se veía levemente interrumpido por los sonidos de Draco masticando su manzana.

Potter carraspeó, rascándose la nuca.

— De nada... y me alegro que te guste. Yo... ehh...

Rodó los ojos, sorprendido por la enorme elocuencia del Gryffindor.

— Sólo escúpelo, idiota.

Le dio una mirada molesta y acortó un poco la distancia, Draco por instinto empezó a desconfiar, buscando con cuidado su varita de entre sus bolsillos.

— No vengo a pelear, Malfoy. Vengo a proponerte algo.

Dejó de masticar, alzando bastante las cejas.

— ¿Proponer? ¿Tú, a mi?

— Dicen por ahí, que tienes un gusto bastante peculiar por tus... ehh, amantes.

Maldijo sus adentros, si hasta el mismo Potter se enteró, entonces sería cuestión de tiempo para que los rumores lleguen a los oídos de su padre. Pero no le daría el gusto al cara-rajada de mostrar cobardía por la situación, de por sí, estaba demasiado molesto y estresado cómo para que también se tenga que estresar por el silencio de Potter, por muy irritable que su rebeldía le apetezca a hacer lo contrario.

— No quiero que me aclares eso, —continuó el oji-verde viendo el semblante endurecido del rubio—, en realidad poco me importa lo que haces con tu vida, Malfoy, sólo quiero saber si realmente eres el responsable por todos esos ataques raros que han habido últimamente en el Colegio.

— No, Potter, no he sido yo. Y si para esto fue porque me citaste, entonces me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo. —Escupió, tratando de mantener dura la mirada, sin esfuerzo alguno por articular las mentiras que con tanto esmero había practicado.

Pero algo en su mirada Potter debió ver, porque le tomó con fuerza del brazo izquierdo y lo encaró.

— No te creo nada, Malfoy. Y deja de mentir.

Se zafó de su agarre y lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar.

— ¡Me importa un knut que me creas, Potter! —Exclamó perdiendo los estribos, muy en el fondo temeroso que el chico descubra sus verdaderas intenciones, su misión... que también se dé cuenta que secretamente babea por él.— ¡No sé ni para qué me molesté en venir aquí, sabiendo lo estúpido que eres y lo absurdo de esta situación!

— ¿Tú... esperabas alguna otra cosa, Draco? —Susurró casi vacilante mientras se incorporaba. Sin darle tiempo a responder,— porque realmente yo sí. Esperaba ser... tu amigo.

Lo miró cómo si se hubiese vuelto loco.

— ¿Mi amigo?

— O más que eso. —Agregó con timidez, encarándolo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. El vientre de Draco se removió al observarle.

— Ahora si te has vuelto loco, Potter. De remate.

Tenía que salir de allí. Seguramente estaba soñando ¿o algún Mortífago lo habría matado mientras dormía? Nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido, y su cuerpo ya pedía sus correspondientes horas de sueño por exceso de emoción. Porque con Potter, más bien era imposible no alterarse.

Susurró algo ininteligible y sin perder más tiempo, salió huyendo del lugar con dignidad. Aquello no tenía sentido, no. Seguramente escuchó mal, probablemente lo imaginó, cómo anteriormente su mente hacía en busca de algún escape de la realidad. Apretó la mandíbula, razones abundaban para alejarse del Chico Dorado. Su padre, Snape, inclusive él mismo... había contribuído en su camino para convertirse en Mortífago, había tomado su decisión, independientemente si era la correcta o no, pero la había tomado. Además, si Potter realmente quería ser su amigo (porque suprimía con esfuerzo alguna otra posibilidad), ¿por qué no lo había buscado antes? ¿por qué el maldito tuvo que esperar hasta casi a última hora? Que osadez, la verdad. La próxima vez si se acercaba (porque conociendo al gilipollas de Potter, _habría _con toda la seguridad del mundo, alguna próxima vez), no respondería por sus actos. Le hechizaría, le lanzaría un maleficio tan potente que deseará que su madre estuviera viva para consolarlo. Se estremeció, desde Cuarto Año para acá que evitaba meterse con sus padres, no sabía porqué. Tal vez porque ya estaba madurando y no le parecía que meterse con su familia era gracioso, cómo había aparentado años antes. Tal vez... sacudió la cabeza, negándose a seguir cavilando.

— No sé que a que estás jugando, pero ni creas que me la creeré. Aún te odio, estúpido Potter. Aún te odio. —Bramó entre dientes, auto-convenciéndose, mientras seguía avanzando furiosamente hacia su Sala Común.

Lo que nunca se enteró fue que Potter había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras.

* * *

Los días pasaron y cada día se encontraba más irritado y fatigado que de costumbre, tanto así que se daba cuenta que comenzaba a caérsele un poco el cabello y cuando eso le ocurre a un mago joven, era señal de verdadera preocupación. Pero su orgullo podía con todo lo que se le atravesara y se negaba a pedir ayuda.

Cuando la clase de Pociones terminó, rápidamente recogió sus cosas y sin mirar a más nadie, salió del aula, ignorando los llamados de Pansy para que regresaran juntos a la Sala Común, en todo momento ignorando una intensa y escrutadora mirada verde que hacía a su nuca cosquillear.

Ignorar… eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde la última vez que estuvo a solas con él. Porque no podía soportarlo más, la presión, el stress y sumando a las palabras de Potter, eran una combinación inusualmente tóxica que podía explotar y arrasar en cualquier momento. Y por eso se estaba alejando de todo, alejando a todo mundo; había sabido por Severus que Dumbledore estaba haciendo viajes de ida-vuelta hacia un lugar desconocido y regresaba hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta ahí tenía acceso a la información. Y el armario estaba casi listo… sólo faltaban unos pocos detalles y…

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al ser empujado a algún aula vacía del tercer piso. Cuando vio a su posible agresor, frunció sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

— Potter…

— Ahora te aguantas, Malfoy. —Le saludó en respuesta, sujetándole las manos y llevándoselas a la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Su cabello negro estaba totalmente revuelto, cómo un verdadero nido de pájaros, pensó Draco, dándole un aire salvaje y depredador al Gryffindor de ropa desaliñada. Intentó decir algo, pero ese par de oscurecidos orbes le silenciaron. — Lo intenté por las buenas, infiernos que sí. He intentado todas las cosas que dice esta estúpida guía sobre Cómo Conquistar Magos Aristocráticos, y me parece que no está funcionando.

Parpadeó repetidamente en respuesta.

— ¿Que intentaste _qué_…? —Sus labios temblaron por un instante, y acto seguido no pudo evitar la enorme carcajada que brotó desde lo más recóndito de su ser.

La situación era absurda, bizarramente absurda y aún así seguía mirándolo y no dejaba de reír, sin malicia.

Harry, por su parte, estaba bebiéndose con la mirada todos los gestos y reacciones del rubio, atesorándolas por siempre en su memoria. Era tan bello… ¿por qué jodida mierda no lo había visto antes?

Cuando terminó de reír, hubo una pausa en donde sólo se observaron, perdiéndose en el otro. Draco suavizó su mirada. — ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

— Hace dos noches que te lo dije.

— ¿Y qué acaso no puedes repetirlo? —Inquirió burlón,— ¿o es que ya el chico Dorado despertó de su trance?

Parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿Trance?

— Sí, ya sabes, esa obsesión que noté tardíamente hacia mí, me halaga, Potter. Pero no es normal. Es más, deberías ir a Enfermería, creo que alguien más te habrá lanzado algún maleficio, porque este tipo de cosas ni siquiera se las desearía a mi peor enemigo. —Intentó zafarse de su agarre con insistencia, pero sabía que el Gryffindor tenía una posición bastante ventajosa. Le miró de mala gana, a ver si el muy idiota reaccionaba, intentando por todos los medios de no sentirse acorralado y expuesto por su posición.

Pero claro, el jodido Potter normalmente se saltaba todos sus pronósticos.

— ¿Ni siquiera a mí… _Draco_? —Inquirió en un suave murmullo, uniendo despacio sus frentes. Sentía su garganta seca mientras sus firmes rasgos perdían poco a poco la compostura. Su cabeza estaba palpitándole y sentía sus oídos zumbar… ¿Acaso no había enterrado ése desgarrador y letal sentimiento que desde el primer día en que le vio, le consumía? ¿O sólo bastaba que el Gryffindor con unas pocas palabras y su hechizo esmeralda hicieran mandar a la mierda todos sus años de esfuerzo, en vano?

Era una locura, pensó frenético, no recordaba cuando el Gryffindor le había liberado sus manos y ahí se encontraba, acariciando enternecidamente la mejilla derecha del moreno. Harry, con una manada de mariposas e hipogrifos de felicidad en su estómago, le besó despacio su palma, reverenciándola. Al abrir sus ojos verdes llenos de alegría y ternura en ellos, todo lo que Draco deseaba ver desde el primer día de conocerle, decidió ser egoísta por una vez más, e importándole todo lo demás, se inclinó para acortar las distancias y besarle.

Harry gimió en sorpresa, cerrando sus ojos al instante, con desesperación abría un poco más sus labios, otorgándole un mudo permiso a todo lo que Draco quería hacerle. El rubio, por su parte, no necesitó mucho para razonar que ya había encontrado su paraíso y perdición personal, en la sublime boca del chico. Sus ocultos y reprimidos deseos por años, salieron finalmente a flote, tomando por primera vez en su vida el control. Y nunca en su corto peregrinaje en la vida, se sintió tan bien, tan audaz, tan lleno de vida, tan _completo_. No supo en qué momento él mismo había invertido las posiciones y ahora era él el que aplastaba al moreno entre la pared y su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Repartía pequeños besos en las mejillas y comisuras de sus labios para ganar un poco de aire, Harry jadeaba y se aferraba con fuerza en sus hombros, cómo si ésta batalla fuera suficiente para él, cómo si se fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Draco, perdiéndose nuevamente en esas orbes que lo llamaban, con desesperación le arrancó la túnica y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa a su perdición, mientras que éste jadeaba de la emoción contenida, lanzándose a su cuello y besándolo atropelladamente. Draco aspiraba por la boca, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por los besos y las manos del único ser masculino por el que desde que tenía memoria, había perdido la razón. Cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, comenzó a acariciar y rasguñar todo el torso y la espalda del chico con fervor, Harry, extasiado por su toque, sentía que sus manos eran suaves y frías, pero poco a poco comenzaron a calentarlo cómo ninguna otra persona había hecho jamás, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, importándole muy poco el golpe que se propinó en la pared por dicha acción, con manos temblorosas le quitó su túnica, también queriendo observar ese pálido torso que ya hace bastante tiempo se imaginaba. Gimió rendido a las sensaciones, su ingle dando un fuerte y doloroso tirón cuando Draco comenzó a repartir besos por todo su torso, ofreciéndole una total y generosa atención a sus tetillas, saboreándolas y haciéndolas pellizcar. Se perdió en la mirada llena de anhelo y súplica del rubio.

— Detenme, Potter. —Decía mientras sus manos siguieron subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo, con algo más que simple deseo. — Detenme antes que sea demasiado tarde… —Y Harry se mordió el labio, cerrando sus ojos acallando todos los gemidos que pugnaban por salir, porque no quería detener nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás. Menos cuando Draco le estrujaba su trasero con evidente deseo y cierta reverencia y mucho menos cuando la polla dura de éste estaba prácticamente en su cadera, otorgándole nuevas sensaciones y ciertas cosquillas que ni sabía que podía tener. Con mano temblorosa, sacó su varita de sus bolsillos, murmurando un Muffliato, junto con un hechizo para la puerta y algún otro en el que por cuestión de segundos sintieron una ráfaga de aire y todas sus ropas se desvanecieron.

Draco, al notar esto, levantó un poco la mirada, inspeccionando por completo el cuerpo del Gryffindor, y cuando su vista se detuvo en la gran majestuosa polla, se removió lentamente los labios de una manera tan sensual, que Harry no pudo evitar que su polla no se emocionara en respuesta.

Hipnotizado, se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras que su cuerpo y su deseo contenido le pedían una sola cosa en particular, una cosa que a estas alturas no podía ser negada. Su mano izquierda agarró con confianza la base, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciarle, a saber cuáles eran los puntos claves a tocar, a _conocerlo. _

Harry sollozaba en extasiada agonía y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles cómo _"Esto es lo mejor que me está pasando en la vida", "Draco, así, por Merlín no pares…" _en los que el mencionado se hacía sordo, porque de seguro que al estar frente a frente con la increíble polla de Harry Potter le hacía imaginar cosas. Cerró sus ojos, y junto con su mano y su rostro, comenzó a acariciar al moreno, su nariz y labios en busca de su olor, saboreándolo de manera que pudiera grabar en su piel tan especial momento. Segundos después, sostuvo con ambas manos las caderas del Gryffindor, mientras que iniciaba a chupar y succionar toda esa parte de piel que reclamaba por evidente atención, _su atención._

Draco gimió perdidamente abrumado por las sensaciones, colocando todo su empeño y deseo en una mamada que por bastante tiempo había anhelado en realizar. Los gemidos y la letanía sin sentido de Harry eran su gloria, que Harry meciera sus caderas buscando más de él le enternecía y que acariciara su cabello jalándoselo un poco, perdían su poco dominio de control. Tuvo que volver a agarrar de la base para aumentar su velocidad, saboreando literalmente el momento… finalizando con beberse la esencia misma del chico, sintiéndose cada vez más realizado.

Cuando Harry llegó al orgasmo, supo que su destino era estar con Draco Malfoy, no queriendo pensar en Guerras ni enemistades, ni nada más, porque en ése íntimo momento sólo eran Draco y Harry, ellos dos en todo su esplendor. Desesperado y mareado por volver a probar sus labios, se deslizó por la pared, arrastrando a Draco consigo, de manera que ambos quedaran sentados en el frío suelo. Un rubor corrió por las mejillas de Harry, cerrando sus piernas, haciendo reír al rubio.

— La vergüenza te está quedando bastante fuera de lugar en estos momentos, Potter.

— Pues supongo entonces que habrás hecho esto con anterioridad, Malfoy, porque lo hiciste bastante bien. —Se mofó con sorna, aunque en el fondo sentía a su corazón oprimirse. Después de lo recientemente compartido, dudaba en querer compartir a Draco con alguien más.

Y él pareció ver eso también, porque enseguida lo atrajo más hacia sus brazos.

— Estúpido Potter, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta? —Inquirió acortando nuevamente sus distancias con un beso. Harry se relajó de inmediato, mientras jugaba a enredar su lengua con la de él, no queriendo que este momento jamás terminara. Y cuando Draco con toda tranquilidad y deseo le preparaba, supo que tendría que convencerle de dejar esta guerra y se fuera con él, porque el lugar de Draco siempre había sido con él.

El dolor inicial de la invasión en su ano dio paso al placer más exquisito y sobrenatural que jamás pudo existir. Draco le gemía al oído obscenidades que le hacían calentar más que en sus locas fantasías pudo imaginar, y embestía su próstata con deleite. Sus piernas, enrolladas con fuerza a su cadera, no le querían soltar jamás, sus cuerpos perlados de sudor parecían danzar al compás, los lentes de Harry se deslizaban cada vez más en su nariz, negándose a quitárselos para poder observar perfectamente el espectáculo que Draco otorgaba con todo su cuerpo, marcándolo, frotándolo, besándolo, _adorándolo _al límite que ya estaba rayando en la locura. Lo único que podía hacer era rendirse, gemir de enfebrecido placer, necesitándolo, _amándolo. _Su ser exigiéndole que no le dejara ir, porque finalmente había encontrado su mitad de varita perdida en este mundo.

Los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy no se alejaban mucho de los suyos, sentía sus bolas hinchadas querer explotar, sentía todo su cuerpo reclamar por el esfuerzo molido y queriendo liberarse, pero estar jodiendo de la manera cómo siempre había soñado con Harry James Potter, superaba todas sus necesidades. Enterrarse en ése lugar tan estrechamente cálido y ser recibido por sus gemidos, por sus besos desesperados, perdiéndose en ese mar verde lleno de amor y aceptación, lo estaban llevando al límite. Y finalmente en una de sus turbulentas embestidas, con un gemido ronco, se liberó dentro de él, y Harry perdido en su nirvana, llegó a la gloria con él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**C**uando Draco llegó esa tarde a su Sala Común, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Se sentía finalmente vivo, cómo si hubiese cumplido su propósito en el mundo. A cada momento, a cada paso, recordaba cada apasionada palabra, cada roce, cada detalle… y cuando llegó a su habitación, empezó a gritar enloquecido, destruyendo todo lo que había en ella, todo a su paso. Porque sentía que la locura le estaba ganando, se sentía más que nunca perdido y desorientado, mucho más ahora que antes. Su ya despierto y rebelde corazón le _exigía _volver hacia donde él estaba, al lugar donde le perteneció y aún le pertenecería. Más su cerebro le reclamaba lo estúpido que había sido y su conciencia, con una voz bastante parecida a la de su furioso padre, se sentía decepcionado y asqueado de él que si no fuera porque pertenece a su misma alma, le diría que jamás en la vida quisiera volver a verlo.

Cuando Severus Snape finalmente entró en compañía de una llorosa Pansy y un shockeado Blaise, supo más que nunca que el chico con toda seguridad había llegado a su límite y el potente Juramento Inquebrantable le arrastraba para ayudarle. Lo único que Draco murmuraba cómo una enferma letanía era que jamás podría estar con la luz porque había crecido sirviendo y abrazando a la oscuridad, tanto que ésta se hizo parte de él y que era un maldito idiota por intentar lo contrario.

Severus se vio en la obligación de desmayarlo.

* * *

**N**oches después, se encontraba observándose a sí mismo en el Baño de Prefectos, sollozando. Lo había perdido todo, había perdido su compostura y su máscara de frialdad y para Draco Malfoy, eso era lo único propio que podía adueñarse de este mundo. Volvió a perder más peso del habitual y sus bolsas debajo de los ojos cada vez resaltaban.

Estaba retraído, se consolaba que en cuestión de horas todo acabaría, se iría. Pensó que de no haberse distraído tanto y postergado su misión, se hubiese ido en cualquier momento. Porque, ¿Qué más lo ataba a Hogwarts? ¿Qué lo detenía?

Observó en el reflejo del espejo una silueta familiar, con paso sigiloso, observándole con anhelo. Se tensó de inmediato, su marchito corazón aleteando nuevamente con insistencia, mientras que trataba con todo su ser de calmarlo. Al ver que Potter cada vez más se acercaba, supo que tendría que actuar cuánto antes.

— Un paso más y te mato, Potter. —Su amenaza salió convincente, poniendo todo el rencor y tensión que traía consigo.

— ¿Estuviste llorando? —Preguntó en respuesta. Ignorando su amenaza o bien no queriéndola tomar en serio.

Draco endureció el semblante.

— Eso a ti no te tiene que importar. —Escupió, lleno de odio, de un odio líquido y venenoso que quería dirigirlo hacia él, quería lastimarlo para alejarlo, para salvarlo. Sabía que a su lado la luz podía extinguirse y a toda costa quería evitarlo.

— Pero me importa. —Insistió, haciendo gala de toda la estupidez moral Gryffindor. — _Tú _me importas. Y desde aquel día me ignoras, desapareciendo cada vez que intento alcanzarte. No _quiero_ que te vayas.

_"Si hubiese querido irme, ya lo habría hecho." _—Pensó desolado mientras lo contemplaba, queriendo besarlo y amarlo aunque fuese por última vez.

Pero sabía, por Morgana _sabía _que si volvía a buscar su Edén personal, no saldría jamás de él, la luz absorbería su poder o incluso él mismo podía extinguirla. Su anhelo más deseado era inalcanzable, totalmente arriesgado porque no sabría las consecuencias que tal unión predestinada obtendría.

Harry recuperó el aliento cuando los ojos de Draco, _esos grises ojos_, lo observaron cómo había hecho ese día y queriéndose encontrar nuevamente entre sus brazos, avanzó un par de pasos que terminaron inconclusos, ya que tuvo que esconderse para esquivar las Imperdonables del rubio.

— ¡_Crucio_! —Exclamaba con los ojos rojos y la cara distorsionada de infinito dolor.

— ¡Draco, no! —Intentaba razonar, sin éxito alguno. — ¡_Impedimenta_, _Desmaius_! —Gritaba en defensa. Ambos se igualaban en la misma y repelían sus ataques. Harry se vio acorralado, recordando fugazmente un maleficio que jamás había conjurado antes: — ¡_Sectumsempra_!

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en sorpresa, su cuerpo inmovilizándose, sin tregua alguna de esquivarlo. Cayó en el frío suelo de baldosas cómo peso muerto, sintiéndose húmedo mientras sentía un montón de cuchilladas abriéndole sin piedad alguna su piel. ¿Desde cuándo el suelo del baño comenzó a inundarse? Sentía a su conciencia adormilarse; quiso reír, comprendiendo que finalmente encontraría la paz, y todo en manos de la persona que más amaba.

Harry boqueaba, incrédulo. Jamás había leído todas las consecuencias de ese hechizo, Hermione tenía razón. Demonios, Hermione _siempre _es la que tiene la razón. Presa del pánico, se arrodilló a donde Draco se encontraba agonizando incoherencias, se horrorizó al verle las profundas cortadas y en vano intentó detenerlas, llenándose con la sangre de su vida en el proceso.

— ¡Draco, mírame! ¡MIRAME! ¡Tienes que resistir, regresa! ¡Regresa, Draco! —Empezó a sollozar, sacudiéndole con desesperación.

— _Ha…rry. _—Murmuró débilmente mientras trataba de alzar su mano, pero ésta no obedecía, porque al empezar a extinguirse su vida ya no le respondía.

Harry, al sentir que era demasiado tarde, se olvidó de todo lo demás y empezó a gritar desgarradoramente por ayuda.

Cuando la ayuda vino en forma de Snape, éste le empujó del cuerpo maltratado y lo miró de una manera que le hacía sentirse incluso peor de lo que él mismo ya se sentía. Empezó a explicarle atropelladamente que jamás había sido su intención y empezó a disparar una letanía de perdón para el rubio, quién ya no escuchaba nada. Snape le bramó algo algo y Harry, pese a no querer salir del lugar, completamente aturdido y culpable, se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Una vez a solas, sin perder más tiempo del necesario sacó su varita, murmurando la contraparte del maleficio, contraparte que jamás se había visto en la necesidad de conjurar.

Un contra maleficio que él mismo también había creado.

— _Vulnera Sanentum_, _Vulnera Sanentum_… —A medida que lo repetía, la sangre de Draco volvía a su cauce, a su punto de partida, cerrándole poco a poco las heridas del rubio.

Aunque en el fondo Severus sabía que después de su recuperación, Draco intentaría a su alcance volver a dejar suicidarse.

**H**abía pasado casi un año y medio tras ése episodio, Padre había permitido que el Señor Tenebroso hiciera lo que le diese en gana, permitiéndole usar a Malfoy Manor cómo lugar de residencia para él y los Mortífagos, ahora compañeros suyos, recordó con evidente asco. Faltándole el respeto cuando creían que nadie les vería y Lucius, verdaderamente impotente, sin varita, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Draco estaba verdaderamente obstinado de la mierda de los demás y al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse atemorizado, anteponiendo por todos los medios salvar la vida de su madre y la suya propia. Su alma ya estaba corrompida y perdida, porque ya había torturado lo suficiente y había aprendido el verdadero significado de asesinato.

La segunda vez que lo vio, descontando esa particular noche en el Baño, fue cuando finalmente se había dado por vencido. Le había dicho a Crabbe y a Goyle que no le mataran, con la excusa que el Señor Tenebroso lo quería vivo. Intentaba mantener su máscara, mientras Harry le exigía una explicación del porqué no lo había delatado en su Mansión cuando lo capturaron, porque estaba seguro que él lo había reconocido y omitió la verdad a su propia familia.

_"¿Y cómo podría delatarte, maldito Gryffindor?" _—Había querido responderle, — _"eres la esperanza del mundo y no quiero que mueras."_

Ahora que la Sala de Menesteres ardía cómo el Infierno mismo y Draco no pudo evitar desear una muerte menos dolorosa. Vincent había caído y aunque en parte se lo merecía por intentar matar a Harry, no pudo evitar lamentarse.

Lo último que recuerda fue que alzó su mano y Harry le salvó, sacándole de ése infierno, ambos rodaron en el suelo una vez que salieron.

— Draco… —Susurró roncamente gateando en el suelo hacia donde se encontraba. Sólo pudo morderse el labio en respuesta y jalarlo nuevamente a sus labios, hacia donde debían estar, ambos gimiendo durante el proceso.

— ¡¿HARRY?! —Gritó Ron asombrado. Hermione se cubrió la boca con sus manos, ocultando su sonrisa.

— ¿No les habías dicho? —Preguntó entretenidamente asombrado, entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno, quién negaba.

— No hubo tiempo. Y antes de terminar con la Guerra quisiera seguir besándote, si no te importa.

Draco alzó las cejas, fingiendo un enfado e indignación que estaba bastante lejos de sentir.

— ¿Crees que porque terminarás con todo esto tendremos algún chance de estar juntos? Pues bájate ahora mismo de esa nube, porque jamás pasará, que sepas con toda la seguridad del mundo que aún te odio, Potter.

Roló los ojos, divertido.

— Ya quisieras, Malfoy. Ya quisieras. —Sentenció para seguir besándole, no queriéndose separar jamás.

**_Nox._**


End file.
